


Everlasting Happiness is a Joke

by Anjyil



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fan Art, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjyil/pseuds/Anjyil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aimi has had a hard life. Since her mom's (Fem America's) death, she's had to raise her little brother, Peter, because her dad (England) blames him for his wife's death. She has to carry so much responsible on her shoulders just to keep her family from falling a part. Then her dad reveals a secret that changes him and his daughter's relationship for good. Aimi feels the pressure of her life, but luckily she has her best friend Lovino to lean on like she has since they were kids. Or does she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning-part 1

“Lovi!” You can't catch me!” I called as we weaved our way through the crowd.

I was seven that day Lovino chased me at my parents’ reception. Both the wedding and the reception was held in our backyard. We had a big house and vast land that stretched for miles. To the east was my mama’s garden. filled mostly with flowers, though did have an area mainly for veggies. Then, to the south, after a mile or two of grassy fields, was a thick, peaceful forest.

After a few twists and turns, I lost Lovino in the crowd. As I looked back to check though, I literally ran right into my parents. Daddy caught me as I stumbled back and picked me up.

“Having fun, poppet?” He asked with that British accent I've always loved so dearly.

“The best.” I smiled up at him before turning to Mama.

“Mama, are you happy?” I asked her.

My parents have had fights for as long as I can remember. I’d watch it all go down from the hallway. It’d always end with Daddy sitting on the couch and facing away from her as he’d say that he’s had enough and Mama would cry and have the last word before she’d run off to her bedroom. I would be notice till the very end.

They’re only fought a few times from what I can remember, but it always ends up the same way. They fought the day before too. I had opened Mama’s door quietly and laid with her. Mama and Daddy looked really happy the day after, but I wanted to make sure.

”Yes, baby. Mama’s very happy.” She told me. “I’ll always be as long as I have you and Daddy and you’re baby brother.”

She rubbed her tummy and smiled..

She was six months pregnant with my brother Peter at the time. Even so, she was still really beautiful. Mama had short, dirty blond hair that was almost a light brown. It was wavy with a slight curl. She also had the prettiest of eyes, as blue as the sky. She still had her long wedding dress from earlier.

My dad was so lucky to have her. In contrast to Mama’s stunning looks, my dad had big bushy eyebrows over emerald green orbs with blonde hair. His looks were so average compared to hers.

Their personalities were even polar opposites. While Mama was always fun and energetic, Daddy could be a bit stern and would rather stay home and drink tea than go to parties like her. Overall, my parents have always been so different yet were so perfect for each other in a strange way.

“So what were you playing, sweetie?” Mama asked me.

“Me and Lovi are playing Princess and the Knight. He’s got to catch then we are going to ride off on a big white horse.”

She laughed.

“Well you better hurry before your prince get here.”

“No, Mama; Lovi’s a knight.” I giggled.

“Well, whatever he is,” Daddy interjected. “He’s still better than a bloody frog.”

Mama playfully hit him on his shoulder.

“That’s enough. I swear, you and the French.” She chuckled.

“Bunch of no-good wankers…” He mumbled.

Then Lovino found me in the crowd.

“Hey, ragazza!” He called from a few feet away. “I found you!”

I quickly jumped down from Daddy’s arms and ran toward the forest, knowing he’d follow.

I made it there, but tripped after going a few feet in. I fell into a tree and skinned my knee.

“Ahh!” I cried out from the ground.

Lovino was right behind me.

“Aimi!”

He hurried towards me.

The second he got there, I pulled him down next to me and stuck my tongue at him and laughed.

“That’s not funny, ragazza! I thought you were hurt!” He said, mad.

I looked away.

“I am hurt.” I told him. “I just don’t want to be a crybaby anymore.”

He was quiet.

“Is this about what those idiotas said at school?” He asked.

Then it was my turn to be quiet.

“Aimi, don’t be stupido. It’s okay to cry.”

“L-Lovi--.”

“Those jerks are scaredy-cats, waiting till I turn my back to get to you. Well, they will never get another chance, you hear?” He promised me.

I was so surprised, but nodded.

“Yeah, okay.”

Lovino has been there for me when I needed him. Whether I had problems at school or home, he stayed and took care of me, no matter what.

A couple months after the wedding, Mama died giving birth to my little brother, Peter. Daddy was a messed after that. As soon she brought Peter home, he put him in the crib in nursery and just left him in there. He couldn't even look at Peter, let alone take care of him. There was one day that Peter just kept crying and crying, but Daddy never went to check on him.

I started to get worried so I went and found my dad in his study, working. I remember him seeming calm in a distracted sort of way.

“Daddy, brother is crying.” I told him.

He wasn't so calm after that.

“Do you think I bloody care?!” He snapped. “Now go play! I’m working!”

Even now, I can’t understand why my dad chose to be that way. I know he was hurting, but didn't mean it was okay to abandon his son.

I was hurting too, but I wasn't going to act like my dad.

I made my way to the nursery and opened the door. Peter was still crying in his crib.

I went up closer and looked at him.

“It’s okay.” I told him.

His tear-filled wails became a bit quieter.

“Daddy’s being a big meanie to you. Mama must be mad at him, wherever she is.”

The more I talked, the quieter Peter got.

“Mama wouldn't wanted you to be alone…I guess I could take care of you till Daddy gets nice again.”

And so I did. Unfortunately, Daddy never got nice again, at least not to Peter. He did to me though. Outside of his work, I was the most important person to him.

During that time of my life, I didn't have Lovino to help me through it because, after my mom’s death, I started to push him away. I couldn't stand to be around him; it was too unfair. Playing with him like when Mama was alive--I just couldn't.

Lovino never listened though, never stayed away. Whenever I pushed him away, he pushed back harder. He’s always been so stubborn. I’m glad though ‘cause I still have him today because of it.

It’s been about nine years since my mom’s death. I still act as a parent for Peter. I take care of him while Lovino stands by me. He’s never complained when I say I have to stay home with Peter instead of going out or get mad at me when I lash out at him for no reason when I’m stressed. He’s always put me first. He’s a great friend, my best friend. I just wish we could be more.


	2. The Beginning-part 2

For the next couple years, Lovino and I were being home schooled by his dad.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is Lovino’s adopted dad. He’s a Spanish man, who, along with his Belgian wife, lived mainly off his inheritance from his parents. She ended up getting a job at my dad’s work because she wanted a career.

They adopted Lovino when he was two. After his parents died. They did it as a favor to his grandpa, who was a friend of Mr. Carriedo’s family. Lovino has a little brother too, who was adopted by this pianist friend of his that married his maid. The brothers looked very much a like, except Lovino’s hair was darker than Feliciano’s. They even had the same curl. I’ve met Feli a few times because him and his parents usually visit them every summer. Lovino never liked me around him though. Feli has the type of personality that everyone adores so people tended to like him better than Lovino and his slightly grumpy attitude. I guess he was afraid that I would too. That would never happen though. Not after everything Lovi has done for me…

Like I was saying, Lovino had joined me in the home schooling because he’d ‘be bored there without me’. He had got his father to be our teacher and set everything else. All for me. He came back to school with me in the end though.

When he taught us, Mr. Carriedo was really kind. Always happy and smiling; he’d always cheer me up. It changed after his wife left him though. He got really depressed. Lovino was upset too, but hid it behind annoyance and sarcasm. He even started using cuss words around that time too. Mr. Carriedo realized this too and tried to act happy for him to make him happy too. He even made this ‘spell’ to make Lovino happy. It made him look like a complete idiot, which Lovi would always tell him that, but would turn away and repress a smile. Say what you want, but the ‘spell’ served its purpose. Still, even with Mr. Carriedo acting happy and smiley again, things weren't the same with him.

Mr. Carriedo home schooled us till I was thirteen and Lovino was fourteen. By then, Peter was six and ready for kindergarten so I had no reason to be home schooled anymore. The whole point of it was to take care of him and continuing my schooling. I was worried that I’d be teased like when I was younger, but nope. I was completely ignored by most people, which was worse in a way. I did have Lovi…no, Lovino. I don’t want to call him Lovi right now.

Anyway, he wasn't ignored like I was. People always wanted to talk to him. They’d ask him to join groups too like the soccer team or the cooking club. It made me feel a little insecure for a while. He ended up having no interest in the others though and I asked about it once.

“Those idiotas aren't worth my time.” He answered. “If they want to be a bunch of bastardi and ignore you then I don’t need them.”

I’ll never understand him. He could have had a lot more friends, better ones even, but he stuck with me.

That same school year, my dad and Mr. Carriedo had something to tell us. We had just came home from school and were called down to the parlor. Lovino was there like always after school.

Lovino and I sat on the couch with Peter on my lap. Mr. Carriedo was on the couch across from us and the coffee table in between us with a big grin on his face, one like before his wife left, while my dad was pacing back and forth behind it.

“Arthur, sentarse y relajarse. There’s no reason to be so anxious and tense.”

Daddy sighed and took his seat next to then the Spaniard tried putting his hands on Daddy’s shoulders, as if to massage them, but his hand’s were slapped away.

“Stop it, you git!” Daddy told him, annoyed.

“Aw, but Artie..”

And then my dad and Mr. Carriedo started bickering back and forth. We tried waiting for them to finish, but the boys got impatient.

“Shut up, bastardo and tell us why we’re here!” Lovino said to his dad.

“Yeah, Jerk of Jerk!” Peter chimed in. “I want to go play!”

While Mr. Carriedo just laughed at his son’s outburst, ours glared at Peter. I quickly put my hand over his mouth so he couldn't say anything else.

“They’re right though. Just tell us what you have to say.” I spoke, mostly to get Daddy’s attention away from Peter.

Dad’s face went red and he looked away from us.

“Fine…Antonio and I have been in a relationship for the past year or so now.” He said.

“And we’re getting married. You two can call me Antonio now, by the way, okay amigos?” Mr. Carriedo, or rather, Antonio said the last part to Peter and I.

We were too surprised to say anything, except Peter though his words were muffled by my hand.

I honestly didn't mind so much that my dad liked guys or that he was with Antonio. It was, for one, that they kept it from us, and two, the connection I made. All of my dad’s ‘working overtime’, sneaking in late, and barely being home at all was because of Antonio. He took all of my dad’s time; time I could have had with him.

Lovino and his dad ended up moving in with us. Dad and Antonio got married soon after and didn't see them much afterwards. All I wanted was some time with my dad, but he was always with Antonio. They’d spend their time going out or cooking (Antonio trying to teach Dad) or having an occasional make out session in Dad’s office (I accidentally walked in on them a time or two).

I tried to spend some time with my dad at first, but he always said he couldn't him and Antonio had something else to do. I gave up after a while. My relationship with my dad became strained at best. Of course, he was so busy that it took him a while to see it and then he couldn't understand how things had gotten that way.

Lovino…he’s been keeping me together these last couple years. I’m sixteen now and he’s seventeen. We've been best friends for over a decade now. I don’t know what I’d do if he suddenly left. I've depended on him so much over the years that I don’t know if I could get by without him.

Right now though, I’m trying to stay mad at him. What did he do? Nothing. That’s part of the problem. Everything else is going wrong and I’m stressing out and he’s…oh, Lovi. He’s trying to get me to talk and to comfort me. Though its not his fault, I just need to be mad for a while.


	3. Peter

“Lovino, just drop it!” I told him for the seventh time. He kept following me around the house as I cleaned, asking me what's wrong. I was running out of seam; anger was not something that I can't keep long.

 

“Not when you're like this, ragazza.”

 

I quickly turned my back to him and headed to the door. He grabbed my hand and stopped me.

 

I blushed a million shades of red. I hate it when I react like this. I mean, it's just Lovi for Pete's sake! He only grabbed my hand! I...I like when he holds my hand. A little too much.

 

After a moment of just standing there in silence, I sighed as he pulled me back to him.

 

“That's enough.” He said, then lowered his voice. “What's bugging you, ragazza?”

 

I looked up at him. The boy who cared so much and asked for so little.

 

“Everything.” I answered, then let my words rush out. “Kenzie won't leave me alone, Peter has been misbehaving in school, my trig teacher is threatening to fail me, and Dad's been on my case more than ever!...It's just been too much...”

 

I sank onto the couch as he sighed in annoyance at those causing me trouble.

 

“Perché la gente non può semplicemente lasciarla sola?(Why can't people just leave her alone?) Damn bastards.” He said to himself.

 

“Look, I'll be fine. I--.”

 

“You deal with your brother.” He sat next to me. “We'll talk to Mrs.Reich tomorrow about how you can raise your grade and I'll speak with my idiota of a dad to have a talk with yours. Kenzie also won't mess with you anymore. I promise you that.”

 

“Lovi...I—Peter get to bed!”

 

I spotted him in the door leading to the kitchen.

 

“But I'm thirsty!” He argued. “And you're suppose to tuck me in, but that jerk won't leave you alone!”

 

I sighed. I wanted to scold Peter for his rudeness to Lovi, but I was too tired. Honestly it wasn't the first time and it won't be the last. Peter has just never like Lovi for some reason. Is he afraid of losing me? He's lost both Mama and Dad. I'm all he has left. Or maybe he just doesn't want to share me? I just don't know.

 

“Just get a drink then I'll tuck you in.” I told my brother.

 

“But my cup is too high and you said I couldn't climb on the counters anymore!” He whined.

 

I sigh and stood up. He always had to have the blue cup with the boat and fish on it.

 

“Okay, come on.” I smiled a bit for him. I didn't want him to think that my real mood was his fault.

 

I got his cup from the top shelf and filled it with water before we headed upstairs to his room.

 

“Now time for bed, Little Rabbit.” I tickled him as he hopped into bed. I've called him that since he was little, starting back when I read him the story of Peter Rabbit.

 

He laughed and I laid there with him for a moment. I stroked his hair as he snuggled up to me.

 

“Will you read me a story?” He looked up at me and I kissed his forehead.

 

“No, I'm sorry. Not tonight.”

 

“Then will you sleep in here with me?”

 

“Not tonight. I have to finish cleaning.” I felt bad, but I really just wanted to be in my own bed for once.

 

He pouted.

 

“You just want to spend time with him.”

 

“Peter don't start. He has nothing to do with this. I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling, but I'm too tired to deal with this.”

 

He rolled over to face away from me. I sigh and got up. I kissed him on his head once more before heading to the door.”

 

“'Night, Peter.” I whispered before closing the door.

 

“…'Night, sis.” He whispered back.

 

I just stood outside his door for a moment.

 

Is it my fault that Peter has been misbehaving? Am I not giving him enough attention? Have I really spent too much time with Lovi? What do I do now? How can I make things better?

 

I went back downstairs to finish cleaning. When I made it to the living room, I found it all tidied up with everything in its place? I heard the sound of running water from the kitchen so I peeked inside and found Lovi doing the dishes.

 

“Lovi, I was going to—“

 

“It’s no big deal. I had the time so I did them.” He looked away and pretended to be annoyed, but like always, was just trying to hide his red face. He’s just embarrassed that I caught him. He’s the type of person who doesn't want to be thanked or acknowledged when he does something for others. I can be the same way at times, but not as much as Lovi is.

 

I watched him patiently as turned off the water dried his hands, finally finished with the dishes.

 

He glanced at me.

 

"More on your mind?"

 

I didn't want to talk to about at the moment.

 

"I was just wondering...how do you plan on 'handling' Kenzie?"

 

Kenzie is a girl at my school who used to bully me when I was. She ignored me when I first came back to school, but I've been targeted by her once again now. The question was just a cover, but I was curious about it all the same.

 

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fixed and that's all that matters." He answered.

 

"Ok then..." I yawned. "Well, I'm off to bed."

 

"Fine...'night, Aimi."

 

"'Night, Lovi.


	4. Why Do You Do It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been able to decide against first-person and third person for this. I have been using first person but...I think the story will be better in third person so, after this chapter, the story will be in third person. Sorry if that bugs anyone... ^^"

I weave my way through the crowd of students. The bell just rang to end fourth period and I was following the flood of people down the hall to the cafeteria. The usual chatter filled the room as I walked towards my lunch table. When I saw Lovi already in his chairs, I hid behind a brick pillar.

 

I decided during the weekend that I was going to distance myself from him for a while. I need to dedicate my time to Peter for now on.

 

Maybe he won't be so unhappy if I focus on him more. Maybe if he see's that I'm pushing Lovi away, he'll stop misbehaving for my attention.

 

For Peter...I can do this for a little while. I've accepted all of the responsibilities of a parent when Mom died and Daddy snapped. One of them is putting Peter first. I can do this for him...for a while.

 

I sneak a peek from behind the pillar and see two girls next to him, a petite blonde, who I recognized from the Cooking Club, and a tall, curvy girl from the photography club. The blonde giggled as the other spoke.

 

“So if we do this, you'll join us for some fun?” She grinned.

 

Lovi smiled back. “We can do whatever you two want.”

 

“Perfect! We'll have you all to ourselves.” The blonde joined in. “Meet us Friday after school?”

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

The bell rang throughout the building. The tall one sighed. “We have to get to chemistry...See ya, Lovi!”

 

The girls giggled as they left for class.

 

I turned away, my shoes squeaking against the floor as I did so, and rushed out of the cafeteria. My eyes stung with tears. Lovi can't like those girls! They can't be with him! He's my Lovi...yet he's not...I don't know. I ran straight to the only place that could calm me right now.

 

~

 

I said bye to Terra and Molly as they left for class. I set up a plan to get back at that cagna (bitch) Kenzie for messing with my Aimi, but I need those two's help. I have to waste my time helping with their clubs on Friday in return.

 

They and the other stupido club leaders have been bugging me since freshman year. Aimi is all I need. She's avoiding me now, but she'll come back like always.

 

A squeak echoed through the room and I turned to see Aimi bolt to the left hallway. Damn it, what's wrong now? Even when she was out of sight, I knew exactly where she was going.

 

~

 

I went down each row and scanned over the books on the selves. This isn't working. This isn't distracting me. Usually, being surrounded by so many books makes me feel peaceful, knowing all I have to do is open one and that world inside could become my escape. But not now.

 

Now my mind is filled with Lovi. He’ll never like me like those girls. They’re pretty, share interests with him like art and cooking…then there’s me.

 

I’m just quiet and unnoticeable. I’ve been pushing him away all of my life…Lovi probably just feels sorry for me. I've held him back for too long.

 

“Damn, this place is so freaking big.” Lovi appeared right next to me.

 

I jumped and dropped the book, causing it to hit the shelf and make a metallic thunk echo through the library.

 

“L-Lovi…” I whispered.

 

He realized his mistake and started whispering too.

 

“Now,” He began, picking up my book.

 

“What’s wrong, ragazza?”

 

A question I’ve heard too many times in life.

 

“Nothing.” I turned and walked away, but he followed me.

 

“Bugiardo (liar), now tell me.”

 

I kept walking till he pushed me against the wall, his arms on both sides me of me to keep me there.

 

“I saw you run from the table, ragazza! Now what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing!” He stared down at me till I sighed. “I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“For holding you back.” I crossed my arms and stared down at my feet.

 

He huffed, obviously annoyed with me.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

I raised my head.

 

“The girls from table…you like them, don’t you?”

 

“Terra and Molly? Of course not, idiota.” He flicked me in the forehead with his fingers. I rubbed the stinging skin and slapped his shoulder, mood flaring.

 

“Now you’re the liar! You said Friday--”

 

“Friday I’m with their clubs. I need them to get back at Kenzie.”

 

“Oh…” I blushed. There I went, jumping to conclusions again…

 

“I said I’d help you with Kenzie and I will.” He promised. I don’t know why, but that set me off again.

 

“Why do you even bother?!” I pushed him away and raced out to the courtyard. He caught up to me like always.

 

“What’s your problem, ragazza?!”

 

“Why do you do it?!” I yelled, it all rushing out. “Why do you care? Why do you help me and know the right thing to say and never ask anything from me? Why do you do it? Huh? Do you just feel sorry for me?”

 

Before he could answer, the bell rang, signaling end of the period.

 

“Forget it.” I sighed. “I’m going home.”

 

~

 

Lovi and I aren't talking anymore. I pushed him too far, asking all of that. I was too sensitive and over thinking things. Peter got what he wanted, me all to himself. At first, he was overjoyed, but then he realized I wasn't, despite my best efforts to hide it from him.

 

It’s been two weeks. Peter’s been trying to cheer me up, even helped me clean last week. He’s sweet, but he can’t replace Lovi. It’s all my fault. Now Lovi eats at Terra and Molly’s table with their friends. We don’t walk home together anymore either.

 

Are we really not friends anymore?


	5. Fights and Kisses

Lovino paced back and forth in his room.

 

“I’m so stupido! Why do I even try?!” He punched the wall in frustration. “No matter how hard I try, I can never make her happy!”

 

The last two weeks, Lovino had been keeping his distance from Aimi. He’s convinced himself that he’s the problem, that all he does is make his friend upset. He started making new ones and spending time with Terra and Molly, hoping if Aimi thinks he’s moved on, she’ll make new friends and be happy. Instead, she’s been all alone.

 

Lovino sighed as he sat on his bed, head in his hands. “Dio (god), what am I suppose to do?”

 

After a moment, he huffed and went downstairs. He bumped into his dad in the kitchen.

 

“Lovi~” Antonio smiled at his son then blinked. “What’s wrong, hijo (son)? You seem grumpier than usual.”

 

“Shut up, Tomato Bastard.” He glared before opening the fridge. A moment later, he received a punch in the back.

 

“Cazzo (fuck)!” He yelled before glaring at the boy behind him. “What’s your problem, montello (brat)?!”

 

Peter glare back. 

 

“You’re a jerk; that’s my problem!”

 

Before Lovino could do anything, Antonio stepped in.

 

“Peter, that wasn't very nice. Lovi didn't do anything to you.”

 

“He hurt my sister!” Peter defended. Antonio raised his eyebrows and looked back to his son. “Lovi?”

 

Lovino huffed once more. It’s none of your business.”

 

“Are you two fighting--”

 

“I said it’s none of your business. Why don’t you learn to stop fighting with Eyebrows before you come bothering me.”

 

“Antonio closed his mouth. He and Arthur had been fighting a lot lately. One even turned physical. The Spaniard didn't understand why they were fighting or how things had ended up like this. His husband seem angry and had a lot on his mind. He didn't know what to do about it, not when talking to him about it doesn't work.

 

Lovino stomped out of the room. He headed to the back door and slammed it before running to the forest, just like when he was a kid.

 

When he got there, he saw that he wasn't the only one with the idea. Aimi was leaning against their tree, staring at the fading sunset. Her blue-green orbs seemed to lack their usual shine and her lips weren't formed in her perfect, sweet smile.

 

Lovino remembered Aimi’s smile the day of the wedding when they were kids. Back before her mom died. Before her dad snapped. Before their dad’s got together. All he wanted was to bring it back.

 

Lovino was frozen where he stood, just watching her. Aimi was lost in thought till he took a step forward, snap from a twig making it to her ears.

 

“L-Lovi?” She turned her head towards him. He was caught.

 

“C-Ciao, ragazza…”

 

Neither spoke after that. Aimi went back to staring at the sunset, but fidgeted a bit. Lovino stood awkwardly next to her till he sat down and broke the silence.

 

“Remember our old game?” He asked quietly. “Princess and the Knight?”

 

Her eyes widened.

 

“I didn't know you did. We haven’t played that since…” Since the wedding. She stared at the ground and Lovino put his arm around her.

 

“I don’t want to think about that day…” She whispered.

 

“But it’s all I think about, ragazza,”

 

She looked up.

 

“You were so happy then. Everyone thought things had fallen into place. I know you did too.”

 

She pushed him away.

 

“Stop it.”

 

He stared into space. “All I ever wanted was for you to smile again, like that day…”

 

“W…What?”

 

“I guess…that’s why I try so hard.” He looked back at her. “I need your smile.”

 

He leaned in towards her. Aimi froze, not knowing what to do. Why was he getting closer?

 

Her question was answered when his lips met hers. Her eyes widened at first then fluttered shut as she melted into the kiss. It was sudden, but gentle.

 

He licked her bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss. She pushed him away and tried getting up. She lost her balance and scraped her knee against a rock.

 

“Aimi!” Lovino crawled the short distance over to her and helped her up.

 

“I-I’ll go get a band-aid!” She rushed towards the house.

 

Lovino kicked the tree.

 

“Stupido! Stupido! Non posso fare niente guisto?! (Stupid! Stupid! Can‘t I do anything right?!)”

 

~

 

Lovino trudged back to the house later. His way back was quiet, nothing but the wind to be heard. The sun fallen out of sight, giving the darkness its time to fill the sky.

 

Once at the back door, he heard a crash and Aimi scream.

 

“Stop it!”

 

He bolted inside.

 

Aimi was standing at the edge of the living room, Peter’s face pressed against her torso in a hug; Aimi’s way of stopping him from watching the fight.

 

Their dads were fighting on the other side of the room. Arthur threw Antonio on the couch and got kicked into the wall, causing a picture frame to fall and crack onto the floor.

 

Lovino went in and broke them up. “Bastards! What do you think you’re doing?!”

 

“What the bloody hell did you just call me?!”

 

As the guys yelled amongst themselves, Aimi approached them, quiet as a mouse. She kneeled down next to the shattered picture frame. Inside was a photo of her parents on their wedding day. The last picture taken of her mom before she died.

 

Aimi picked it up and just stared at it for a moment. Then she stood up and slammed Antonio against the wall. The room went silent.

 

“You ruin everything.” She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks, but there was fire in her eyes. She stared him down as she took the picture out of the frame.

 

Arthur put a hand on his daughter’s shoulder.

 

“Poppet--”

 

She shook him off and stepped back. “And it’s your fault!”

 

He lowered his arm and stared at her.

 

“I just…GAH!” She threw the frame against the wall and ran upstairs.

 

~

 

“Ragazza!” Lovino knocked. “Let me in!”

 

“Go away…” Aimi was sitting on the floor against the door, knees to her chest and head down.

 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Please Aimi?”

 

She lifted her head and stared at the door before scooting away and opening it from the floor. She looked up at him as he came in, her eyes puffy and hair disheveled.

 

Lovino took her hand to help her up and made her sit on her bed next to him. She sniffled and he put his arm around her.

 

“I’m sorry…” Aimi leaned against him, clutching her parents’ photo.

 

“Don’t be. Those bastards have hurt all three of us…but I know you’ve been hurting the most.”

 

She stared at the photo. “I want to be little again…I want Mama back…I just…” She looked up. “It doesn't matter though. This is life.”

 

They stayed like that for a while till Lovino spoke.

 

“About what happened at the tree…” He began.

 

“Do you regret it?” She asked suddenly. “Kissing me, I mean.”

 

He blinked.

 

“Didn't it upset you?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“I was just surprised…and scared.”

 

“Scared?”

 

“I was afraid of it…changing things between us.” She admitted. “What if something goes wrong and you leave?”

 

He huffed. “I've stayed this long, ragazza. Why would I leave after so long?”

 

She didn't say anything.

 

“Aimi…ti amo. I’m not leaving. Ever.”

 

Her eyes widened.

 

“I love you.” He repeated. She hugged him close to her. Lovi stroked her hair.

 

“Don’t leave me.” She begged. He hugged her tighter.

 

“I’m here, ragazza. I’m not leaving.”


	6. Reminder

Later that day, Aimi finally had a conversation with her father that was long overdue.  
  
  
Even after Lovino left, she stayed in her room. Aimi wanted nothing more than some time alone, even if it meant not being around her new boyfriend—something that felt odd to call her Lovi since he meant so much more to her, but she didn't know what else to call him.  
  
  
Aimi laid in bed, staring at the white ceiling and covered in blankets. She hugged her stuffed bunny, Stella, close to her chest. Her grandma had bought it for her the day she was born and her mom named it. From what she’s heard, her mom liked it more than Aimi herself did when she was little, which made it that much more important to her; it was one of the few dolls she had left.  
  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
  
"Poppet?" Her dad said through the door. Aimi only rolled onto her side, back to the door.  
  
  
Despite getting no answer, Arthur turned the knob and stepped in. He sat at the edge of the bed. "I know you're awake."  
  
  
"I don't want to talk to you." She said, voice almost a whisper.  
  
  
"But we need to, poppet." He said a bit more firmly.  
  
  
She sat up and glared at him.   
  
  
"Yeah, about what?"  
  
  
He glared back, all gentleness gone from his tone.  
  
  
"For one, your attitude, young lady."  
  
  
"My  _attitude_?" Her jaw dropped. "What about  _your_  actions?"  
  
  
"My actions?! I've done nothing to—"  
  
  
"You left me to grieve Mama on my own!" She began. "You've been horrible to Peter, causing me to take care of him. What kind of a father makes their seven year old raise a newborn for him?"  
  
  
Arthur went to speak, but Aimi kept listing things off.  
  
  
"You dated Antonio behind our backs, sprung the marriage on us, completely ignored us for the last couple years," She fumed. "And you have the audacity to ask what's wrong with me?"   
  
  
Aimi never meant to cry, but tears spilled down her cheeks.  
  
  
Arthur stared at his daughter, shocked, before pulling her into a hug. Her mood simmered and she hid in his embrace. Things were quiet as he searched for the right words for his daughter.  
  
  
"Poppet, I never—but I should have. I should've seen how badly this has been affecting you." He stroked her back as he held her. "I promise you, I'll do better."  
  
  
She raised her head.   
  
  
"With Peter too?"  
  
  
Arthur pursed his lips.   
  
  
"Peter is a whole different matter."  
  
  
Aimi pushed away from him in disgust.  
  
  
"No, he's not! He’s just as much your child as I am."  
  
  
"Bloody hell he is!" He shouted. "He killed my wife!"  
  
  
"He was a baby for god sake! You can't blame it on him."  
  
  
"If he wasn't here, she'd be!" His eyes flared with old anger. "Emily is dead and she shouldn't be!"  
  
  
Despite his anger, the Brit had tears forming in his eyes. He hadn't even mentioned his late wife in quite some years. Every bit of emotion that he’s bottled up over the last decade had began to resurface.  
  
  
"Do you even remember your mother?" He continued. "Do you not know what it’s like to look at that boy and see those bright eyes, so similar to hers? To see his face light up with a smile so cheerful and determined that he could have only inherited it from her! To see him so naturally energetic and carefree, just like her!"  
  
  
"Dad--"  
  
  
"How the bloody hell am I suppose to move on when that boy is a living reminder of the very woman he took from me?!"  
  
  
Silence. While Arthur took deep breathes to calm himself, Aimi stared at her father, mouth agape.  
  
  
"I…" She began softly. "I may not remember Mama as well as you can but…I remember how excited she was when you two first told me she was having Peter--"  
  
  
 _"Aimi, that’s enough--!"_  
  
  
"She loved him!" She raised her voice. "She loved him and was thrilled that he was going to join our family!"  
  
  
 _"I mean it--!"_  
  
  
"She loved shopping for him and talking to him like he was here and let me talk to him too and feel when he kicked--!"  
  
  
 ** _"YOU HOLD YOUR TONGUE, GIRL!"_**  
  
  
"She’d be ashamed of how you've--!"  
  
  
The slap echoed through the room and her hand covered her stinging cheek.  
  
  
“When I say enough, you don’t keep pushing me!” He yelled. “You’ll do well to learn that!”  
  
  
“Daddy…”  
  
  
Her father crossed his arms and turned away. Aimi ran downstairs, tears streaming down her face.  
  
  
"Lovi!" She kept calling his name as she searched for him. In no time, he came in from the porch.  
  
  
"Ragazza--?"  
  
  
She grabbed his shirt with both hands and pressed her face into his chest. His body tensed up as he stared in shock before he wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
  
  
"That bastard!" He said later, after they sat down on the porch swing and she calmed down. She told him about the whole scene with her dad.  
  
  
Lovi tried to stand up, but Aimi tugged him back down.  
  
  
"Just don’t." She kept a hold of him. No more tears touched her face; she was backed to her usual self. "It’s fine."  
  
  
"He hit you, Aimi! That’s not 'fine'."  
  
  
"He’s never done it before though. He’s never laid a hand on me before, Lovi."  
  
  
"That does--."  
  
  
She brought him into a kiss, bringing his words to a halt. Both faces were red when they broke away.  
  
  
"I…" She looked away from him. "I'm just letting it go because I'm finally seeing how much he's been hurting."  
  
  
"Ragazz--."  
  
  
"I thought he was ok after he got with your dad…I didn't know--."  
  
  
"Aimi," He put his forehead to hers. "Don't do this to yourself."  
  
  
Aimi looked away to the night sky. About half the moon shown bright, crowded by all of the little stars.  
  
  
She sighed. "I won’t but…I just want to help him."  
  
  
"I know, ragazza, I know." He kissed her forehead. "A-And I…"  
  
  
He looked away and Aimi waited.  
  
  
"Lovi?"  
  
  
"J-Just know…I would never…"  
  
  
She smiled and pecked his cheek.  
  
  
"I know, Lovi."  
  
  
Later that night, the two went upstairs to get to bed. Aimi reached out to the knob.  
  
  
 _'Aimi, that’s enough!'_  
  
  
She gasped and stared at the door.  
  
  
 _'I mean it!'_  
  
  
She backed up into Lovi.  
  
  
 _ **‘HOLD YOUR TONGUE, GIRL!’**_  
  
  
 _'When I say enough, you don't keep pushing me! You'll do well to learn that!'_  
  
  
"Ragazza?" Lovi shook her shoulder.  
  
  
She looked away from the door.  
  
  
"I’m sorry…"

 

He paused for a moment before taking her hand and leading her to his door.  
  
  
"Lovi?"  
  
  
"I-I want you to stay with me tonight…" He opened his door and guided her inside.  
  
  
Aimi slept against his chest, Lovi's arms wrapped around her. She never felt so safe in her life till that night.


	7. Can't Have Her

It was It was a couple weeks later when the household got stirred up once more.  
  
  
"I told you, I don't want those people here!" Arthur yelled.  
  
  
They've been arguing in the living room for about ten minutes now while the kids ate in the kitchen.  
  
  
"Come on, Artie!" Antonio begged. "Lovi and I haven't seen them in years!"  
  
  
As the fight went on, the kids had their own little conversation.  
  
  
"What's he talking about?" Aimi asked.  
  
  
Lovino huffed.  
  
  
"My stupido brother and his parents want to visit, but your dad doesn't want them in the house."  
  
  
Aimi sighed and went back to listening.  
  
  
"Fine!" Her dad exclaimed. "Do what you want like you bloody always do!"  
  
  
And with that, he stomped out of the room, leaving his husband standing there, frowning.  
  
  
Antonio walked into the kitchen, trying not to seem so glum.  
  
  
"Nice, bastardo." Lovi congratulated. "You actually won for a change."  
  
  
His dad faked a smile.  
  
  
"Well, you get to see Feli now! Are you happy?"  
  
  
"Not as happy as you..."  
  
  
Lovino has always had mixed feelings about his brother. He loved him to bits (though he'd never admit it), but was jealous of him. Aimi herself knew that.  
  
  
"I like Feli." Aimi smiled. "How long has it been again? Three? Four years?"  
  
  
"He liked you a bit too much, ragazza." Lovi complained, ignoring her question.  
  
  
She rolled her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
~  
  
  
It was the weekend when Feliciano and his parents showed up while Arthur was at work. Antonio was rushing around the house, making sure he and Aimi cleaned everything while Lovi sat on the couch.  
  
  
"Enough, bastardo." Lovi called. "The house is clean."  
  
  
His dad grinned.  
  
  
"I'm just making sure, hijo. I need the house perfect!"  
  
  
Lovi rolled his eyes as the doorbell rang. Antonio answered it and ushered them in.  
  
  
After receiving a hug from Antonio, Feli ran and glomped Lovi, who was standing by the couch.  
  
  
“Fratello!” He hugged him tight, causing Lovi's face to get red.  
  
  
"Ciao, Feli..."  
  
  
As the two brothers caught up, the parents did as well.  
  
  
"Roddy! Good to see you, amigo!" He hugged him.  
  
  
Roderich huffed.  
  
  
"Yes, yes, likewise."  
  
  
Antonio broke away as the wife spoke.  
  
  
"I'm sorry we couldn't visit sooner! Roddy insisted that we stayed in Austria for a while." Elizabeta smiled.  
  
  
Back with the teens, Feli's attention switched to Aimi, who had been standing awkwardly in the doorway till now.  
  
  
"Ciao, bella!" He skipped towards her. "You've grown so lovely~."  
  
  
Aimi blushed as Lovi stood in front of her.  
  
  
"Of course she has, idiota."  
  
  
And that was how things started between three teens. Feliciano had his eye on Aimi and, since no one knew she and his brother were dating, the younger Italian didn't know she was taken.  
  
  
As the three spent their time together, sometimes with Peter, Lovi was constantly guarding Aimi from his little brother. Lovi couldn't always be there though.  
  
  
He was off doing something for his dad so Feli asked Aimi to show him the garden.  
  
  
“Well there's not much to see...” She mumbled mumble as they approached it.  
  
  
Most of the garden was dead. It was a heartbreaking sight for her since it was once her mom's happy place. Since Emily died though, there's been no one to take care of it. Aimi always wanted to, but didn't know much about gardening and was always busy taking care of Peter. It's been about a year and a half since she's even seen it.  
  
  
Feli looked around the garden as he smile fell.  
  
  
"Aw! But it used to be so big and colorful!" His brown curl drooped, as if disappointed too.  
  
  
She stared at the ground as they walked.  
  
  
"You haven't been here since the wedding though..."  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
"It's fine though!" He smiled. "I'm sure it'll look pretty again someday!"  
  
  
She gave him a small smile.  
  
  
"It's okay, I..." She stared up at the sky. "I've learned that it's better for me to think about these things, even if it hurts."  
  
  
They stopped and sat under an apple tree, one of the last living things in the garden.  
  
  
"Do you remember her? Your mama?"  
  
  
"A little bit," She admitted. "But mostly just vague things. I can't remember her voice or how she laughed...the only reason I know what she looked like is because of her picture."  
  
  
She stared into space.  
  
  
"But..at least I remember somethings. I mean, you and Lovi don't remember your parents at all, do you? Your birth parents, I mean."  
  
  
He smiled sadly.  
  
  
"No, per neinte (not at all)..." He perked back up. "But I know they loved me! Grandpa said so!"  
  
  
Aimi smiled back.  
  
  
"How is he by the way? I haven't seen Grandpa Rome in a while."  
  
  
"Davvero (Really)? He hasn't come to visit Lovi?" He raised his eyebrows.  
  
  
She shook her head.  
  
  
"Oh...well, he comes to stay with us most summers, but this time he got stuck in Rome~."  
  
  
Romulus Vargas was a rich Italian business owner. He travels the world a lot, but prefers his home city, the very one he was named after. He gave the twins away to their current parents after his son and daughter-in-law died because he wasn't ready to give up his party lifestyle. Aimi once heard him say that he his favorite things in life were 'eating, sleeping, drinking, and having sex with beautiful women~'.  
  
  
Aimi frowned. Their grandpa visited Feli, but not Lovi?  
  
  
"But enough about my famigilia (family)!" He grinned. "How are you~? It seems like fratello has kept us apart these last couple days."  
  
  
She grimaced.  
  
  
"Yeah...sorry about that..."  
  
  
Maybe now's the time to tell him.  
  
  
Before she could though, he leaned in closer to her.  
  
  
"Sei così bella, Aimi (You're so beautiful)..." He whispered.  
  
  
He leaned the rest of the way in and kissed her. Aimi broke it the second after.  
  
  
"What—why--." She stammered, face red.  
  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
  
The two turned and saw Lovi, maybe three yards away, charging at them.  
  
  
"Lovi--"  
  
  
He slammed Feli against the tree.  
  
  
" _Lei è mia! Non si può avere tutto quello che volete, Feliciano (She's mine! You can't have everything you want, Feliciano)!_ "  
  
  
"Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace (I'm sorry, I'm sorry)!" He cried.  
  
  
Aimi tried pulling the oldest back.  
  
  
"Lovi, that's enough!"  
  
  
"But he--!"  
  
  
"I don't care what he did! Leave your brother alone!"  
  
  
Lovi stepped back and Feli hid behind Aimi.  
  
  
"You don't need to snap like that! He doesn't—!"  
  
  
"Feli!" His mom ran towards them and took her teenage son in her arms.  
  
  
"Jol bagy? Miert voltatol a harc (Are you ok? Why were you two fighting)?" She asked in Hungarian, her native tongue.  
  
  
"Finom, finom (fine, fine)..." He said in the same language. "Azt hiszem valami baj...(I think I did something wrong...)."  
  
  
Lovi watched them for a moment before glaring at the sky.  
  
  
"Bastardo fortunato (Lucky bastard)..." He muttered.  
  
  
Elizabeta's head snapped up.  
  
  
"And what makes you think you can handle my son like that?" She demanded.  
  
  
Lovi shrank back, bumping into Roderich, who sighed.  
  
  
"Really Liz?" He said to his wife. "Let him fight his own battles."  
  
  
Feli tilted his head.  
  
  
"But...doesn't Mamma fight your battles too?"  
  
  
Roddy's face went red, but before he could speak, Liz laughed.  
  
  
"That's enough, kedves (dear)."  
  
  
Her husband huffed and turned to Lovi.  
  
  
"What were you two fighting about anyway?"  
  
  
Lovi huffed as well and took Aimi's hand.  
  
  
"Come, ragazza."  
  
  
Aimi let him guide her away, mouthing a quick 'sorry' to Feli.  
  
  
Once at the back porch, she yanked her hand away.  
  
  
"What's your problem? He didn't know any better!"  
  
  
"He wants you--."  
  
  
"But he wouldn't try if he knew that we were together! Why can't we tell him?"  
  
  
" _Because he'd tell everyone else!_ "  
  
  
She stared at him for a moment.  
  
  
"Are...are you embarrassed of me?"  
  
  
"What? Of course not!"  
  
  
"Then why hide our relationship like a stupid ugly sweater?!"  
  
  
" _Your what?!_ "  
  
  
The couple turned and saw her dad in the door way.


	8. Always Stay

“Are you actually bloody okay with this?” Arthur yelled at his husband, a common action of his to the other man.  
  
  
The Spaniard sighed, not even able to plaster on his usual smile.  
  
  
“I don’t see what’s so bad--”   
  
  
“They live together!” The Brit interrupted. “Don’t you see the kinds of things they’ll do if we turn our backs?”  
  
  
As the two adults fought, Aimi and Lovi sat on the couch. The girl faced away from the Italian. The boy tried grabbing her hand, but she snatched it back and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
  
Feli and his parents became uncomfortable earlier and left with Peter to go get some ice cream. Arthur didn't seem bothered by the fact that they were taking his son, despite barely knowing the couple at all. Aimi almost protested, but decided it was it was better than he brother hearing the yelling and that Feli's parents seemed like nice enough people.  
  
  
After a while, Antonio flopped into the recliner and glanced over at the teens, emerald eyes looking tired.  
  
  
“You two can head upstairs…” He tried to smile for them.  
  
  
Aimi was the first one to rise from her seat and hurry to the stairs. She just wanted to hide in her room and forget about everything. Did he ever mean anything he said? Did Lovi really care? Then why was he embarrassed to be with her?  
  
  
She reached out for her knob just as she heard feet thumping behind her. The brunette opened the door and slammed it behind her, not wanting to deal with him.  
  
  
“Ragazza!” Lovi made it to the door just in time for her to lock it. He tried opening it anyway to no success. “Just hear me out!”  
  
  
The girl ignored him and just flopped onto her bed. She buried her face into her pillow till he went away. She felt so hurt and worthless. Had he really lied to her all this time? How stupid could she be? Maybe she really was just a naïve teenager…  
  
  
Some rapping came from her window and she jumped, glancing over.  
  
  
“Let me in!” Lovi yelled from outside her window…even though her bedroom was on the second floor.  
  
  
Aimi's eyes widened and she rushed to the window.  
  
  
  
She flung the window open.  
  
  
“Are you _insane_?!”  
  
  
“ _ **JUST LET ME IN**_!” The Italian snapped as the branch did beneath his feet. His jaw hit the windowsill and he hung against it, arms slipping fast.  
  
  
The girl grabbed him and pulled him up enough for him, to get his knees in then she slipped and they both fell to the ground, Lovi on top of her. She blushed and shoved him off of her.  
  
  
“What the hell were you doing?”  
  
  
“How else was I supposed to get in here? He huffed, staring back at her.  
  
“You weren't!” Aimi tried getting back up from the floor, but Lovi tugged her back down.  
  
  
“Will you just listen?!” He kept a hold of her arm to keep her on the ground. “I only wanted to keep us a secret because of your dad!”  
  
  
Aimi stopped struggling and looked at him, face red.  
  
  
“…What?”  
  
  
He let go of her arm and she scooted closer to him.  
  
  
“I knew he’d be against it and I didn't want him to try to break us apart.” He explained. “Geez, you made it almost impossible to tell you…”  
  
  
Aimi was speechless. That was it? Oh… there she went again, over reacting and jumping to conclusions.  
  
  
“Why do you always expect the worse from me?” He asked. “Do you really have so little faith in me?”  
  
She stared at her carpet.  
  
  
“Ragazza?” When she didn't answer, the Italian sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling his girlfriend to his chest. “I told you that I love and I meant it. Never forget that.”  
  
  
Aimi glanced up at him, eyes widened a bit.  
  
  
“Lovi…”  
  
  
He leaned in and gave a small peck to her forehead.  
  
  
“I’ll never be embarrassed of you… I've only ever been grateful for you.” Lovi blushed lightly as his brown, almost hazel orbs met her turquoise ones. “I don’t care if you only suspect me of doing wrong; I’ll still be here for you.”  
  
  
The two stayed like that for a while, Aimi in his arms.  
  
  
“My mom died.” She whispered finally. “My dad practically abandoned my brother and me… why haven’t you left? Why do you choose to put up with me?”  
  
  
Lovi huffed and set his chin on the top of her head.  
  
  
“Just because you think lowly of yourself, doesn't mean I have to.”  
  
  
This boy… he was so stubborn, Aimi thought. No matter what happened or what was said, his main focus was always her and how she felt. When will she understand that Lovi will always be there for her?


	9. The Man You Are

            That summer came and went for the family. The rest of Feli and his parents’ visit ended without another incident though sensed that they probably won’t come back anytime soon.

 

            Arthur went back and forth between avoiding everyone and not letting his daughter and Lovino have a moment alone together. He couldn’t at night though when she’d slip into bed with the Italian. They didn’t do anything though…well they _usually_ didn’t. They’ve gone farther than they probably should have twice that summer, but mostly the young couple just slept with Aimi’s head on his chest, both sleeping more peacefully than ever before.

 

            With school back up, the family was forced back into their school routines, something Peter would whine about with a passion for the first week or two. The two teens were starting their senior year. While most students were excited about this, our couple didn’t see it the same way as their classmates.

 

            When Antonio would ask if his son was happy to finally be a senior, he’d just say the same thing each time.

 

            “Why should I be? It just means I still have another year in that fucking place.” He’d say and roll his eyes at his father.

 

            When Aimi would be asked, she’d just shrug and not answer. Her school life hasn’t exactly been great, but it’s all she’s known and she wasn’t fond of it ending. She couldn’t even look forward to the senior filed trip at the end of the year. They had the money for it; her father had already talked as if it was obvious that’d he’d pay. No. Once again, her problem was that she had to take care of Peter.

 

            Aimi knew Peter wasn’t a baby anymore; she could leave him home by himself for a couple hours or a night, but a _week_? Absolutely not. Someone would have to be here to watch him and she didn’t trust her father or Antonio to do it. They (especially Arthur) have proven to her that the three of them were of little importance to them and she wasn’t going to risk Peter getting hurt or neglected for their selfishness.

 

            She had to admit though, Antonio had made an effort over the years to be a parent to them, ranging anywhere to just a bit to trying to make up for Arthur’s absence. Aimi didn’t trust him though and hasn’t for a while. He took her father for her and caused a lot to change for her emotionally. Antonio’s entrance into her home taught her that love, even from a parent, isn’t truly unconditional and everlasting. It was fragile and destructive, nothing children are taught it to be.

 

            “Of course you’re going.” Arthur told her one afternoon after inquiring about the deadline for the payment of the trip. “This trip is a reward for all your hard work in high school therefore you’re going to go and enjoy yourself.”

 

            “I don’t want to go!” She snapped, having such little patience with her father anymore. “I can’t just leave Peter alone.”

 

            Why didn’t he know this already though? Lovi already told his father that they weren’t going. Why didn’t Antonio tell his husband?

 

            “Oh it’s just a bloody week!” He retorted. “I assure you that he’ll be alive when you return.”

 

            “He still needs _someone_ to be a parent to him!” She shot back. “Because we both know you won’t do it!”

 

            Arthur tried speaking, but she kept going.

 

            “Do you even care about him? Do you--?”

 

            “Of course I do!” He shouted.

 

            Her next words died in her mouth so she had to form new ones.

 

            “Then why--?”

 

            “You treat me like a heartless fiend,” He continued. “But I love both of you!”

 

            “Then show it!” She told him. “Don’t you see how you’ve made him feel all of his life?”

 

            “He deserves it--.”

 

            “He’s just a child! He doesn’t deserve any of this!”

 

            Arthur put two fingers on the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down.

 

            “You’re a father. Act like it for a change.”

 

            His eyes snapped opened before he stared at his daughter.

 

            “I cannot be the person you want me to be.” He told her, anger leaving his eyes. “Everything good about me was given by your mother and those qualities died with her.”

 

            Aimi didn’t speak at first, unsure about what she should say.

 

            “But they didn’t.” She finally said. “You can still be the man Mama knew you were, the one she fell in love with.”

 

            “I told you--.”

 

            “Mama didn’t give you those qualities…she only showed you that you have them.” Aimi explained. “You’re still the caring gentleman that she never thought she would find.”

 

            “I was never the man she thought I was though…” He said softly, looking away from his daughter. “I proved that with every stupid fight…”

 

            “But she _stayed_.” The girl stepped into his view once more. “She stayed till her end because she loved you. She knew you better than anyone and still stayed. You’ve tried to hide it, but you’re still the same man.”

 

            Arthur sighed and sank to the couch.

 

            “So please,” She continued. “Just try. For us. For Mama.”

 

            He shook his head.

 

            “Too much time has passed. I wouldn’t even know how to start to make things better with Peter…”

 

            “You apologize.” She explained. “Tell him you know that you’ve done wrong with the way you’ve treated him and you’re going to try to better, but need his patience.”

 

            Arthur stared at his daughter, a mix of guilt, pride, and a bit of disbelief glowing in his eyes.

 

            “You really have grown up…I’ve been so far gone in my own world that I never noticed.” He confessed. “You’ve become much more mature than your mother and I could have ever hoped to be ourselves.”

 

            Aimi stared in surprise. Her lips parted, as if to say something, but no sound followed.

 

            Her father rose from the couch and kissed her forehead.

 

            “I’ll do what I can with Peter.” He promised, leaving the room without another word.

 

            The corners of her mouth went up in a soft smile. Things were going to better for now on, right?


End file.
